The Saviour
by Moroo123
Summary: Spencer Reid never joined to the team,he lives with his abusive boyfriend,but what happens when his saviour arrive?
1. Chapter 1

" ?" Asked the black haired man,

"call me spencer" said Spencer with a little smile "so,you wanted to see me?"

"Ah,yes,my name is Aaron Hotchner,I'm from the FBI,we're working on a case that might be involved with your boyfriend,Luke matthews,pĺease,come with me"

Spencer entered to a room where there was another man and one woman,

"Spencer reid,this is SSA Derek Morgan and SSA Jennifer Jareau",

"Nice to meet you" said the man "Please,call me Morgan."

"Nice to meet you too,so you said you're working on a case that involve my boyfriend."

"Yes,we had three bodies found with signs of physical and sexual abuse" said Aaron,

"Spencer" said the woman in a soft voice "did luke ever hurt you?It's ok,he's not here,what happens in this room stays in this room."

Spencer pulled his sleeves down "Luke wouldn't hurt me. He love me,we're together for almost two years."

Aaron took a quick look of the young man,

early twenties,sort of messy hair,it looks kinda cute,oh no,

"Hotch,are you listening?" asked Morgan,

"Ah,yes of course,I was just zoned out for a second" yeah,he was busy at staring.

"So as I was saying,If you hear anything please call us,we could help you Spencer." said Morgan.

Spencer took a long breath and said "Thank you,but I need to go"

When Spencer got home the door was slightly open,

He was late and now Luke is gonna punish him.

"Where have you been?" he heard the voice of his drunk boyfriend,

"The police asked about the murders,please tell me you didn't killed them." Spencer felt like he's about to throw up,

"But baby,I can't say such thing,you see,this woman,she was just asking for it" the voice of his laugh made him even sicker "now go to bed and get ready",

Spencer started crying,

Luke stopped and whisper into his ear "we're gonna have fun baby." then he went,

Spencer was alone in the living room,

He looked at the kitchen,the knife.

No.

He needs to be strong,he needs to be alive.


	2. Chapter 2

"Something is wrong with this boy" said Hotch after the young man left the station,

"You think?" JJ felt empathy and compassion for the young boy,

"Maybe it's a loving boyfriend becomes to satan?" Morgan,that unlike JJ,felt anger,and that he should kill the boyfriend,

"So why is he trying to protect him?" wondered Hotch

"Guys you need to see this we found another body"said Rossi,the whole team ran to the conference room,

"This is Abigail Richards," Garcia showed them a picture of a young woman "23 years old,her body was found by a homeless man,the cops didn't believe him but...you ķnow what's next,Abigail is a scholarship kid,she gets straight A's,and by this I mean ONLY straight A's"

Aaron Hotchner looked at the picture,he hoped Luke wasn't the killer so that Spencer wouldn't be in danger.

"We should go to the crime scene." he said

As they went to the crime scene,Aaron felt something...familiar,

"be right back" Aaron said to Morgan,he entered to one of the stores and heard a familiar voice behind him,

"Welcome to the bookworm how can I-Agent Hotchner,what are doing here?" Spencer looked at Aaron Hotchner with a surprising look,

"we found a body not far from here..what are you doing here?" Aaron was suspicious,he didn't believed Spencer could kill anyone,even though that he knew him only for a couple days,

"It's my-well,my mom's bookstore...she can't manage it anymore so I'm doing it" Spencer said with an innocent look,

"Oh,Spencer listen to me,the body,it's not a coincidence,isn't it? please,I can help you." said Aaron,

"How?" Spencer let out a little laugh "you're gonna take me away?put me in a safe home with a new identity?"

Aaron wanted to hug the man who was probably a victim to this horrible man.

"I'll do everything I can,just please,tell me everything." Aaron pleaded,

"fine,come after me." Said Spencer and left


	3. Chapter 3

**So my class is on a trip this week and I finally have a week off from school and I'm using it to write chapters,**

**a chapter for "Abducted" will probably be posted in a couple hours or tomorrow**

"So,where are we going?" asked Hotch,

"Are you gonna ask a lot of questions?" Spencer laughed,

Aaron loved the sound of his laugh,

"Sit,I'll make you some coffe",they were sitting in a little office,

"Is that you?" Aaron asked and pointed on the little boy with the glasses,

Spencer looked at the photo like it was a good memory "yes,this is me,and this my mom and my dad .. it was a week before he left"

"Your dad?"

Spencer nodded

"I'm sorry" Aaron was truly sorry for the little boy in the picture "what about your mom?"

Aaron could see the pain in Spencer's eyes

"My mom .. is a schizophrenic,when I was eighteen I took her into a sanitarium ,that's when I met luke.." the smile on spencer's face disappeared

"Spencer," said Hotch "I need you to tell me everything about Luke,start when you guys met"

"Ok,here's your coffee" Spencer handed Aaron a hot cup and sat down "I was nineteen,I came to visit my mom,Luke was there,he said he worked there and I must be the famous Spencer that Diana is trying to set him up with,he was nice to me..I needed that,he said we should give it a try for my mother,we dated for a year,until It was our one year anniversary..he wanted to..you know..and I said no.."

Hotch felt the need to protect him,to help,take him away from this horrible man.

"He slapped me,but the day after he apologized .. and said that he'll change,I stopped believing him after the fifth time,half a year ago,but this time he really changed,or this was what I thought..he took me to a warehouse,he said there was a gift,for me,it was the first victim."

"Spencer," Hotch didn't want to make him suffer again,but wanted to know "did he ever..forced..himself,on you?" He asked,

"Yes,a week after the first victim he took me to a bar and said that if I won't sleep with him he'll have to take someone else and then kill them .. that was enough to make me obey next time"

Hotch couldn't stop himself but he hugged the young man,he held him in his arms "I am so sorry you had to be with this son of a bitch,I promise to keep you safe no matter what."

Spencer laughed "you don't know me,you don't know him."

And at the same moment they both heard a knock on the door "Spencer?it's me luke!"


	4. Chapter 4

**So tomorrow I have a huge test,I don't know how to write it in english but in Israel it's called bagrut and it's my first time having this test,**

**It's about my major and i'm majoring in films so I think I can pull it off,**

**and next week I have my probably last biology test**

**I'm sorry it's short and kinda lame,I just needed to write as a distraction from the stress**

"Oh My God,he can't know that you're here,he's gonna kill me" while Spencer had a panic attack,Aaron was looking for an exit,

"Open the door,I'll come take you in a couple hours." He said,

"O-ok.." he was afraid,afraid of what Luke would do to him if he'd find out that he told everything,

"Spencer!baby!and agent Hotchner,I told you I had nothing to do with the murders and now I find you with my boyfriend?" Luke seemed angry,that's means Spencer is gonna suffer tonight,

"Oh uh,we were in the area because of a new body and spencer here told me that he was robbed so I thought I'll come and help him,it's what good people do." Aaron just wanted to arrest him,but he couldn't,not yet.

"Well I should go,it was nice meeting you Spencer." Aaron said and got out of the room,

"you dumb bitch!you told him everything,don't you?" Luke was angry,oh no.

"Luke I-" spencer didn't had the chance to finish his sentence before being thrown on the floor

"Worthless shit!that's what you are!now,we're gonna go home,and I'm gonna take care of what you did!" Luke didn't even wait,he just left,

Spencer knew what was about to happen.

meanwhile at the station,Aaron Hotchner talked with his team,

"So he's a victim." said Morgan,he was so pissed.

"We need to arrest him and help spencer." said JJ.

"We can't do this without an arrest warrant" Said Aaron,at the same moment Morgan's phone rang,

"Hi baby girl,you got something for me?" asked Morgan, "oh my chocolate thunder I'll do anything for you and you know it,I got you an arrest warrant" said Garcia,

"Thanks mama" Morgan hung up "let's go"

"Luke Matthews it's the FBI open up!" yelled Morgan,with no response he had to kick the door and get in by himself,

"Holy.." mumbled Rossi,the place was covered in blood,

"Oh god,Spencer? are you here? Spencer!" Aaron took out his gun and searched all the rooms,when he got to the bedroom he found him,

he found Spencer Reid,just lying there covered with blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is kinda short,but at least I tried?**

**Today I'm gonna shoot a school event and I'm so nervous because I'm the only one that taking photos,the other girl is taking a video,so I'm not allowed to screw up**

**Also,I thought about opening an instagram account and edit pictures to look like the BAU team has social network,**

**For example a picture that Derek Morgan uploaded,**

**would you like that?**

"Oh god,Spencer!" Aaron ran to check Spencer's pulse,it was low,

"We need a medic!NOW!" he yelled while cradling the young boy in his hands "It's gonna be ok Spencer."

"Hotch,what is going on here?" Morgan rushed to the room when he heard the screams "oh god I'm gonna call the medics"

Aaron's shirt was full of blood now but he didn't care,

the medics has already took Spencer,but Aaron just sat there,thinking

"He's gonna be alright Hotch" Morgan said "what happened between you two anyway?"

"Nothing,I need to go to the hospital"

when Aaron got there the police was already standing there,watching everyone,

"Hi" Rossi sat next to him,

"anything new?" asked worried Aaron Hotchner,

"Well," said Rossi "he's still in surgery but I did got a request to stop you from sneaking into the room and interrupt",

"I just need to know he's ok." Spencer was everything that was in Aaron's mind,

EVERYTHING.

"Aaron,I know it's probably personal but after dating with Haley and Beth..do you..are you?.."

"Gay?" Aaron tried to guess "I don't think so,Spencer is just .. young,and vulnerable and It's making me mad that people think they can hurt him" maybe he is in love,

"How do you know when you're in love?" he asked Rossi,

"Aaron,can you describe Spencer for me?"

"Sure,he tall,skinny,he has this messy hair style,that only he can make it look so good,and his brown amazing eyes .. I'm in love aren't I?",

"If you say so," Rossi smiled "I'm gonna go check" Rossi left Aaron alone to thing,

He's in love.

in love with Spencer Reid,


	6. Update

Hi guys!

I am so sorry for not updating and I know I have to give you reason which is of course; school.

I have two more weeks until my summer vacation then I'm off for two whole months.

the only problem is that this weekend on friday I have huge final exam in math an I really wanna do this as I should

next week it's all about getting ready for the summer

and then I'll finally get rid of my mean math teacher,(hope I wrote it right)

Thank you for understanding and I am so sorry again

also,James Maslow,from Big time rush,is in Israel and I might get the chance to see him and I love him SO MUCH

also,I need to watch Pll's new season


	7. Chapter 7

Oh god I wrote this in like an hour or something

I'm gonna watch PLL live

Also,I opend a new story full of one-shots if you wanna read it

"excuse me" Aaron ran to the first doctor he saw "do you know something about a man named Spencer Reid?"

"Ah,yes,he's in recovery now,you can see him,but only one each time"

"Dave.."

"Go,see him." said Rossi,

"Hi.." Aaron entered the room,

"why didn't you let me just died there Mr Hotchner?" asked confused Spencer,

"don't exhaust yourself Spencer,I'm just here to tell you what gonna happen in the next few days."

"What?" as if Spencer wasn't confused before,now he was lost.

"You're gonna come with me to Virginia,you'll live with me and my son."

Spencer tried to get up "you have a son?how old is he?" Spencer smiled

"He's almost ten years old" he said,

"Is he cute like you?" Spencer laughed and Aaron,of course,blushed.

"Kidding!" said Spencer in an apologetic tone "you would think I'll be the one with the hard time right now"

"I'm..I'm gonna go take some stuff from your house,Agent Morgan is gonna stay here with you" he said and left as fast as he could,

A few days later,Spencer was standing before a door to a big house,it wasn't his house,

"Ready?" Asked Aaron,

Spencer was scared "What if he's gonna hate me?"

"he's ten,the only person he hates is me when I don't give him a candy." said Aaron,

Spencer laughed "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Aaron opened the door to see a little boy in the living room,watching spongebob,

"I'm home!" Aaron yelled,

"Oh Aaron thank god you got here,I have a date and-" the man stopped and looked at Spencer "please tell me he isn't a hooker,"

"What's a hooker?" asked the young boy,

"Sean!" Aaron almost yelled then turned to Spencer "Spencer,I am so so SO sorry,this is my son Jack and my very rude brother Sean. Sean,this is Spencer Reid,he's gonna live with me for a while"

"Oh,sorry" said Sean,

"Sean,why don't you take Spencer's suitcase to the guest room while I'll talk with Jack" said Aaron,

Sean sighed and took the suitcases upstairs

"Thank you" said Spencer,

"So,why are you here?" asked Sean,

"I,ah,my abusive boyfriend is a serial murderer,and he tried to murder me,but your brother saved me so now I'm here

Sean's face softened all of a sudden "I'm sorry" he said

"It's ok..can I please stay alone for moment? I need to think"

Sean nodded and went

Spencer sat on the bed,this is his home now.


	8. Chapter 8

Guess who's back!

Ok ,kinda.

So right now I'm not really able to post much,

uh, my grandfather is in the hospital for almost three weeks now and being really close with him and my grandmother-

I'm sleeping at their house so my grandma won't be alone and I don't have any network although I Assume I'll have an episode in a few days

Sorry guys ?


	9. Sorry

Hey guys,

So as I said before my grandfather was in the hospital,

I'm saying "was in" and not "is in" because he passed away a week ago.

I was really close with him and although my school guidance counselor told me that it can be good for me to keep writing I just seem to not find my inspiration

Also,I just started school, a day after what happened and it seems like just too many things

I'll post some episodes, it's just gonna take awhile, but not too long I swear


	10. Chapter 8(the real one )

**It's good to be back! *disappearing for another two months***

"Spencer!" Aaron yelled after half an hour of cooking food,

"Aaron .. thank you, but I'm not really hungry"

"But Jack wanna hear about all the fascinating stories about being a doctor" said Aaron

"I- it's .. ok, but i'm not eating"

When the got to table they saw the little boy already sitting next to the table with his uncle,

"What took you so long? We're starving" Sean grinned,

"Ok everyone, plates up" Said Aaron,

"I need some fresh air"

"Spencer." Said Aaron,

"I'm sorry" said Spencer,

"Spencer!" Aaron yelled but Spencer was already out of the door.

"Brother" asked Sean "a word?"

"Sure, we'll be right back Jack"

When they got to Aaron's room Sean stopped and looked at Aaron

"Aaron, leave the boy alone." Said Sean,

"I- what?"

"You heard me."

Aaron was confused "what are you talking about?"

"Look, I don't know what that kid been through but neither of you, and he's vulnerable right now so if an authority figure starts confusing him him it's just gonna hurt him."

"Sean, " said Aaron " i'm not gonna hurt him"

"You're right, 'cause you won't get close to him." Sean was angry, i mean, yeah, he has a reason to get angry, but Aaron had only good intentions

"Thank you, Sean." Aaron said in his best serious voice "but i don't have feelings like this toward Spencer, i'm just trying to help him since he lost everything."

"Excuse me?" They heard a voice from the door

"Yes Spencer?" Said Sean with a big comforting smile

"I, uh, just wanted to say sorry for earlier"

Spencer shifted the weight in his legs from one to another "It just.. I haven't had a family dinner for almost a year and.. you're not even my family, i'm not a part of this."

"You're one of us Spencer, if you want to of course" said Aaron,

"I do, i want to" Spencer finally smile, well not exactly a smile, but still.

"Why don't we go and have some dinner before it gets cold," said Sean

"Yeah, we also have a ten year old alone in the kitchen"

When they got back to the kitchen they found Jack sitting next to the table

"Hey daddy!" The boy said cheerfully,

"Hey Jack, why don't you show Mr. Spencer your new toy?" Jack ran to his room, coming back with his buzz lightyear doll in one hand and his sheriff Woody in the other hand

"Oh, wow Jack that's so cool! You know, Buzz lightyear is my favorite toy story character"

"Really?" Jack was excited "mine too! You wanna go play in my room? Can we daddy? Pleaseee "

"Only if you eat all of your food " Aaron smiled, he was happy Spencer starts feeling better,

After dinner Jack couldn't wait, he took Spencer's hand and pulled him to his room,

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Asked Aaron,

"You're the profiler, figure it on your own."

The next day he decided it's time to get back to work, he was getting dressed when he heard a knock on the door,

"Excuse me, Mr Aaron?" asked Spencer

"Just Aaron is fine, what can I do for you Spencer?"

"Well, Sean told me he's going back to work and Jack's going to school so.. i was wondering if i can come to Quantico with you?" Spencer said shyly, red cheeks and a little smile

Aaron was surprised, actually, he wasn't, he had the feeling it might happen "sure, yeah, of course you can .. go get dressed"

Spencer ran back to his room, he came back dressed in a white shirt with a red tie under a black cardigan who blended with his black pants and his black and white sneakers

"You look good" Aaron smiled

"You think so?" Asked Spencer,

"Yeah, I mean, yeah.. we should go" said Aaron,

When they arrived to the BAU nobody of the workers seemed to notice Spencer, that's until Jennifer Jareau entered to the break room for her morning coffee,

"I'm sorry- Spencer, right?" She asked

"Yeah, sorry, I just wanted some coffee and Aaron said i can sit here"

"It's been so long since i called him Aaron, almost forgot he has a first name"

Jennifer smiled and sat next to him "I'm Jennifer, friends call me JJ so you can too" Jennifer -JJ- said,

"It's nice to meet you.. JJ" great, his first friend.

"So how are you dealing with everything? I mean.. we still haven't caught Luke." JJ was.. comforting in some way, she was nice and it helped Spencer relax a little bit,

"I know, but i don't wanna be afraid anymore.. I wanna see the world, i wanna see my mom, i wanna be what i always dreamt"

"And what is that?" asked JJ

"An FBI agent."


End file.
